Quite the field trip
by SweetTarts4U
Summary: Arabella was the type of person and didn't mind doing things on her own and never had much interest in watching TV when she could read a book, but her friend one day talked her into watching the Merlin series and was then thrown into that world.Having only watched the first few episodes she has no idea what will happen.Will she survive a world filled with magic and find a way home?


**Quite the field trip**

**Chapter 1: A Dramatic Arrival**

**_This is my first Merlin story and I haven't watched past the first episode of season 2 yet, so I apologize if anyone's favorite character isn't mentioned. I will try not to follow the episodes, so it doesn't get boring, but I'll have to mention them here and there ;)_**  
**_Constructive Criticism is highly appreciated.  
_**  
**_And as a reward for reviewing: The first person (or maybe more) to review may choose to be involved in the story in any way. (Have a own character or get a preview. Be creative in what you want!)_**  
**_To end this long Authors Note, just one last thing: enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TV series Merlin *^*. Although I claim ownership to my Characters.**

* * *

Dear Diary,  
you won't believe what happened to me. Yesterday I was thrown back in time, no, even better: I was thrown into a different universe! I have written about how my friend Jessica always goes on and on about this TV show called "Merlin", I was thrown into that universe and stayed there for years! But here it was only a day.  
It was kind of like a field trip. You always wish that it wasn't over just yet. The thing is, I have friends there now that I didn't get to say good bye to. I wonder if I will ever see them again.  
Anyway [...]  
- Arabella's Diary (Our Reality, After Return)

* * *

Arabella skipped back home from the mall, smiling and carrying a shopping bag in hand along with her purse. This day had been close to perfect, not only had the weather been wonderful, but she had also finally brought the knee long floral dress she had been saving her money for along with a few books.  
You see, she was quite the "girl-from-next-door" type of person and didn't mind doing things on her own. But at the same time she was a social butterfly or so people thought.  
There were only a few she considered her actual friends. Her friends said that she was quite like a werewolf: she seemed nice, fun and calm, but when you got to know her...Bam! She was actually a monster. Of course they were exaggerating, but Arabella really had more wit than one might think.

She almost walked by her house, still heading towards her old apartment after a month. With an embarrassed giggle she opened the gate to the front yard and unlocked the door. Closing it behind her with a light bump of her foot she walked into the small kitchen. As she was about to get out the ingredients needed for muffins her cell phone started to ring.  
"Hello?" Arabella answered as soon as she had fished the device out of her purse.  
"Hey princess! You back from the mall?" A woman's voice asked.  
"Hello Jessica." Arabella said, rolling her eyes at the nickname. Her family were some kind of Dukes back in the day, as a result she got the nickname princess. "Of course I'm back, you know that I don't answer the phone well taking care of important things."

"Whatever you say. Did you watch it?" Jessi asked, straight to the point.  
"Yes. Yesterday right after you called and drilled your idea into my head." Arabella laughed. She could practically feel the pout forming on her friends face.  
"At least you watched it... Gotta go, my date just arrived. If you don't have season one finished by tomorrow I'll come over! Bye!"  
"Bye..." Arabella replied, although she knew that her friend had already hung up. Just as the beeping tone set in she pressed the red button.  
It seemed like she would have to get started on the next episode of "Merlin" then...

* * *

Four hours later she had successfully made 20 mini muffins and watched up to the fifth episode of Merlin. She was actually enjoying the TV series her friend was so obsessed over.  
Currently she was putting on her new dress. It looked wonderful. Arabella herself would not consider herself beautiful, although a few people beg to differ (she had received a few pleasant compliments, but they were all from friends, so it didn't actually count), but she thought that the dress suited her quite well.

She tripped over something that was lying on the ground when it happened: instead of falling onto her rooms carpet, she landed on some kind of dirt path. Looking around confused Arabella stood up and dusted herself off before eyeing her hands, which were hurting a bit, because of the reflex that made her catch herself. Her knees were also emitting a numb pain.

Deciding it was nothing serious she finally concentrated a little more on her surroundings. They seemed dimly familiar, but she couldn't recall having been here before. She turned around and froze on the spot, now she knew why it seemed familiar. It definitely wasn't because she had been there before, but because she had seen it.

Camelot looked as beautiful as ever with the sun rising, having reached the tip of the castle dipping everything in a orange tint. Arabella gaped at the sight, but quickly composed herself. She was sure she wasn't dreaming because of the pain, but she had no idea how she ended up in this place.  
Might as well go to the town and find the great and powerful wizard-to-be.  
She just hoped that he was already living with Gaius.

Soon finding her way around the city proved to be a challenge itself. She knew she was lost and would have asked someone for help if it weren't for the weird looks she were getting.  
Frustrated she sat down on a barrel. She hadn't thought this through enough. Probably she should find somewhere to stay. Then it clicked: Weren't her ancestors Dukes? She could use their name and sweet talk the king!

With new found hope she searched for a way into the castle again. It couldn't be that complicated. And she soon proved to be right. Arabella smiled in triumph and was about to enter through the gates when she heard yelling.  
Curious, she made her way to were the commotion was.

Squeezing through the crowd that had formed she battled her way to the front and gasped at the sight.  
No, no, no! Merlin should already be a great sorcerer so he could send her home! No! Arabella felt like someone stabbed her in the chest. She had considered the possibility that it would take sometime for her to return, but she had hoped that he had at least already started learning spells, but this scene, with him standing up to Arthur, happened in the first episode.

"Idiot!" She spoke up, quickly covering her mouth with her hands, but it was to late. People around her stared at her and Arthur paused, seeming to have heard the comment.  
He turned around and glared at the people in the crowd. "Who said that?"  
What happened if she messed up the episode, she wondered, but seeing that it was too late she stepped forward and bowed. "Prince Arthur." She said.  
"You called me an idiot?" He questioned.

Straightening back up she shook her head. "I did not mean you, sire. The boy is new to town and has no possibility of knowing who you are and still stepped up to defend someone. It was idiotic," Arthur seemed to like what he heard and smirked, but unknown to him Arabella wasn't done just yet, "But it was also certainly a gesture of justice. Bullying is not something anyone should have to endure. Anyway, continue on, I must visit your father now. If you would excuse me."  
Arthur frowned at the weirdly dressed girls back, no woman talked with so much confidence and self respect except for Morgana. Other women where rather bashful around him.

* * *

Seemed like the wonderful day was now officially over. Arabella thought as she finally found the throne room. Requesting to talk with King Uther of Camelot for a very important reason the guards let her in, but not with out giving her a questioning look.

"Sire." Arabella curtsied for a second.  
"Who are you?" Uther asked her.  
"Princess Arabella Lavender of Waterford the Second." She introduced herself.  
"Waterford?"  
"Part of the Lordship of Ireland."

The King leaned forward in interest. "Ireland is quite far from here."  
"Yes, it took a month to travel here. Quite dangerous and exhausting. I set off with four men and my maidservant, sadly they have passed away protecting me."  
"My deepest sympathies." Uther said.  
"It was worth it, all the dangers. It not only feels wonderful to finally be safe, but to see this beautiful kingdom." Arabella said and smiled a bit, shaking her head as if snapping out of a daydream.  
"Safe?" He questioned.  
"Currently there is some... tension between Waterford and Leinster. Father would rather have me some where safe and sound, so he sent me away, but till now no one has been willing to take me in. You will won't you?" Arabella begged slightly.  
The King started to shake his head and Arabella had the bad feeling he would say no.  
"Please, Sire. It would be such an honor to stay in such a wonderful kingdom. I have no where else to go, I would do anything!" She begged once again.

"Anything?" Uther asked.  
"Anything." Arabella confirmed.  
"You can stay then and feel free to buy thing in town in my name. When the time is right I will ask a favor of you and you must say yes, no matter what. If not I will not hesitate to take more drastic measures for your punishment."  
"You have my word." Arabella swore, knowing that if she didn't fulfill her promise, Uther would have her executed.

"Alright then. Please do join us for the feast this evening. We are celebrating the 20 years Camelot has been free of magic.  
"Of course. I can not wait."  
"Octavia will be your maidservant during your stay. She will show you to you room now."  
"Thank you Sire. I will see you later."

Octavia had beautiful emerald colored eyes and dark brown hair, which was braided over her left shoulder. She was wearing a simple light green dress, which hid feminine curves. Arabella bet she would look beautiful in a fancy gown.

"Here we are my Lady." Octavia said, opening a heavy looking wooded door.  
"Thank you." She said and stepped in. The room was rather big and the furniture looked like it was expensive. "Do you think I can personalize the room a bit?"  
"You are free to do what you like as long as it isn't permanent." Octavia answered, standing in the door awkwardly.  
"Great. We would want the room to feel so cold, wouldn't we?" Arabella smiled, twirling around to face the maid.

Octavia smiled a little.  
"Lets start then." Arabella said. "First a shop with different cloths. Do you know one?"  
"Yes, just follow me."

* * *

For the next hour or so Arabella and Octavia were shopping for things to make the room feel more like home. At first Octavia was a little tense, but after a while she would give advice on different things, like the smell of the candles they took. They got all things free, but Arabella held back, because she knew most people needed the money.

"We should head back to get ready for the feast." Octavia said.  
"Alright. Will you be accompanying me?" Arabella asked.  
"If you like my Lady."  
"Not again Octavia!" Arabella laughed.  
"Sorry... Arabella." Octavia apologized.  
"Much better."

As Octavia set down the two baskets filled to the rim with things a beautiful woman entered the room. "You must be Arabella!" She said.  
"Yes, you must be Morgana!"  
"That would be me. It is a pleasure to met you. I stopped by before, but you weren't here so I asked my maidservant Gwen to fill your cupboard with a few dresses, as you didn't have any luggage."  
"Oh my, I'm sorry for disappearing. Thank you so much!" Arabella bowed.  
"No problem. I must return to mu=y chambers to get ready. I will see you at the feast I assume?" She asked.  
"I will be there, I look forward to it."Arabella answered polity.  
"Me too, believe me. It is hard being the only royal woman around here." Morgana complained and winked before leaving the room.

"Octavia, I trust your taste more than mine. Could you pick out a dress for me?" Arabella asked.  
"Alright." She answered and started looking through the cupboard.  
As she turned her back on Arabella the said girl quickly pulled something out from the bottom of the basket. It was a beautiful dark green dress that fit perfectly to Octavia's eye color. It was pinned up, so that it was parted into two layers, the first one stopping on knee high.  
"I have found something that I think will suit you well." Octavia said and pulled out a dress only to drop it when she saw what Arabella was holding.

"I got this for you" She said and held it up to Octavia's body. "Put it on, quick. I want to know if it fits."  
Octavia took the dress with trembling hands and disappeared behind the screen. Arabella picked up the dress that her maid had picked out.  
It was mainly white and was actually strapless, but it had two golden straps on shoulder height, so Arabella wasn't sure it was the right definition. Gold adored the chest area, forming a triangle with the tip facing downward. The white bottom parted and a glimpse of gold could be spotted. It could probably be seen even better when the person wearing it was moving.

"How does it look?" Octavia asked and stepped into sight.  
"Beautiful. So very beautiful. All we have to do is your hair."  
"My Lady, you must first take care of yourself." Octavia pressured and pulled Arabella behind the screen.  
It was uncomfortable for Arabella to let Octavia help her get dressed and it actually wasn't needed, but she knew it would be weird if a Princess had no need of such help. They got help with getting dressed because royals probably feared ripping any expensive fabrics and, or were to lazy. She nodded in thanks once the dress was in place. Luckily Octavia didn't say anything about the bra, she probably thought it was something common in Ireland.

"Please sit down so I can do your hair." She requested, guiding Arabella to a stool in front of a table with a mirror.  
Without an complaint she complied and watched Octavia mess around with her hair, pulling small clips out of a drawer in the table and pinning up her blond locks. Her hair was soon neatly pinned up and her maids hair had also been arranged.  
"We should get going, shouldn't we?" Arabella asked.  
"I will lead you to the throne room." Octavia said and held the door open for the Princess.

The halls were silent and empty, pointing out that they were probably a little late. As Octavia opened the thorn rooms doors she noticed the blond Prince standing in a corner talking with some knights. They were obviously part of a group, just like the popular kids in high school or college. It was clear who belonged to the group and who didn't, they were rather in the good looking football-players category, sadly they often were the people that bullied.  
Arabella's gaze searched the room for more such familiar groups. It made her feel like she was in the cafeteria.

She spotted a few women talking non stop near the knights, she assumed they were the gossip and fangirl group. Once again she spared the Prince a glance and was surprised to see him staring at her. He looked her up and down for a second before staring back up into her blue eyes.  
Did he just check her out?  
In response to his gesture she raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to do something.

He made his way over to her and bowed, kissing her hand. "Princess Arabella." He welcomed.  
"Prince Arthur. I believe we started off on the wrong foot this morning." She said, knowing that Arthur wasn't _that_ bad from the few episodes she has watched.  
"I agree." Arthur replied.  
"Stop pretending to be so polite. I already know your true nature." Arabella joked, using her social skills.  
Arthur was surprised by her lightheartedness and it took a moment for him to reply and Uther chose the moment his son had found his wit again to announce that they not only had Lady Helen as a visitor, but Arabella Lavender of Waterford was also present. "If you would please step forward Arabella." He requested.

With a reassuring pat on the back, Octavia pushed her forward. Reaching Uther's throne with a few, she would like to call graceful, strides he asked her to turn around for everyone to see.  
"Arabella will be staying with us for as long as she sees it necessary. She is from now to be treated as a very important guest or even as if she were my ward. Her presence here can benefit our and her Kingdom greatly." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Now I ask everyone to take a seat, lady Helen will arrive any minute now."  
Octavia guided Arabella to a seat next to were Arthur was sitting. "Special guests always sit in the same row as the King." She whispered as a explanation.

Lady Helen soon entered the room and was was greeted by the King, him making her compliments and her expressing her gratitude of being able to perform here.  
Soon the famous performer started to sing and Arabella had the feeling she was forgetting something. As she started to feel rather sleepy she remembered, but she couldn't raise her hands to cover her ears in time to keep her from falling asleep.  
What was probably only seconds later she awoke when she heard a loud crash. Knowing what would happen next, she scooted her chair back. If this did not happen everything would be ruined.

The witch tried to throw a dagger at Arthur, but surprisingly threw another one at Arabella too. With a thump she heard Arthur being pushed out of the way and she saw Merlin reach out for her to pull her out of harms way, but it was too late. At least she had stood up, causing the dagger to bury into her leg.  
"To bad. I thought if I couldn't kill the Prince at least I could kill his wife." The which said her last words before leaving the world of the living.  
Arabella was sure she screamed in pain. Never had she felt such a painful sensation.

For a second it was quiet, before she heard Gaius announce he would be back immediately and not to move her, fore she could lose too much blood. People started talking about the event, how horrible it was that the Prince had been attacked and how she thought the Princess was his wife.  
"Excuse me everyone!" Arabella spoke up from her sitting position. "I am not engaged or married with Prince Arthur. It was a misunderstanding that occurred because I was sitting to his right and am royal. Anyone would think that, wouldn't they? Now please stop talking about my injury that is more or less horrible right in front of me. I would appreciate if the topic could be dropped. This is a feast, isn't it? Enjoy yourselves!"

Arabella glanced at Uther, who nodded at her. "Arthur, are you alright?" She asked, between clenched teeth as Gaius dabbed the wound around the knife.  
"I'm fine." Arthur said.  
"You won't be in a second, but you are a warrior, so you'll survive. Could you give me your hand?" She requested.  
With a questioning look he held her hand.

"My Lady this will be hard, but try not to tense up. On three. One, two!" Without warning Gaius pulled the dagger out of her leg, quickly covering it and bandaging it up.  
Merlin would have laughed at how pale Arthur went when Arabella squeezed his hand. She must have a pretty tight grip. Meanwhile Arabella was trying not to scream, she started winching instead. Gaius pulled up her dress to bandage up her leg and was done quickly.  
"There we go. It will of course still hurt, but I have made sure that it won't get infected."

"Wonderful." Uther spoke up. "I still must reward you, who saved my son and tried to save the Princess too."  
"There is no need, really."  
"No, I will reward you with the position as Arthur's manservant."  
"What?!" Both of them asked at the same time.  
Arabella giggled behind her hand, before waving Octavia over. "Sire, I will be taking my leave." She excused herself.  
"Of course." Uther nodded.

With a bit difficulty Octavia supported Arabella as she stood up and lead them out of the room at a rather slow pace. It took some time to reach Arabella's chambers, which still weren't decorated, but when they finally did, Arabella carefully stepped out of the dress, ignoring that there was another person in the room.  
"Should I get out your nightgown?"  
"That would be great Octavia, thank you." Arabella answered well undoing her bra.  
As it fell to the floor Octavia asked about it. After an awkward silence Arabella started to explain.  
"Oh." Octavia said, helping the Princess into a pale pink nightgown.

"You may retire for the night." Arabella said.  
"Of course. I will be near, so call if you need me." Octavia bowed before leaving the room.  
Arabella stared out the window from her bed. The moon was full and beautifully shining down upon the city. She didn't know how long she had been staring out the window till she fell asleep, but it felt like only a second later she was waking up to the sunshine.

* * *

_**The first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review (don't forget the reward! ;))**_

Arabella (my wonderful invention) was wearing a dress that looked like the one Taylor Swift was wearing in the music video to "Love Story". Actually Arabella looks pretty much like Taylor (I do not own the dress or Taylor, duh! :)). Just to give you an idea of Arabella. (It's not like she's a copy.)

Octavia is my second invention and is not based on anyone and has a very complicated character. She can have mood swings, more or less.

**That should be all,**  
**Bye~**


End file.
